In Fearful Hope
by FearedAnomally
Summary: Basically, I wasnt very happy with the ending of F.E.A.R 3. I was ok with point mans win and Fettel's death, but they game the Hero character from F.E.A.R 2 no justice. Even if he did die he deserved a noble fade away. This is only my opinion though. I wrote this to do justice. In my head at least.


I in no way have anything to do with Fear's development or production, and this is only my view on how I would have liked to see the story end. This had been on my mind for a week or two now. I feel like Becket was not given much of a death but I think perhaps this could justify it.

In fearful hope

A cold and dark room at an undisclosed location; almost everything was black, the walls, and the ceiling the floor. A dim orange light radiated from a woman's stomach. It was contorted. One could imagine the same as a pregnant female, only much larger and strangely connected to what appeared to be life supporting vessels connected to the ceiling.

The woman lay silent on the floor waiting for the next event to happen. It was time. 9 months had passed since the conception of the child. Silently contemplating in her mind how this happened. She thought about every step, every kill, and every drop of blood she spilt to make it so.

The father of the child, was nowhere in sight. She knew where he was. He was trapped in a cell, tormented with question and insanity. She knew it plagued his heart how she could have done this to him. She knew why though. To him, she had forced him to father this child. It was not his own plan, and he had never thought he could father something in any life, especially with a half dead demon like her. 9 months ago she was drawn to him; as if the universe magnified his psychic signature to lead her in. He would not understand unless she could show him her world. It was something she yearned for. One last chance to show him she wasn't a monster. One last chance to show him he was all she had left.

Does love at first sight exist? For her it may not have been first sight at all. She probed her memories for months only to find a vague synapse of someone she remembered to be just like him. It was the memory of a shared moment with a young boy, underneath an oak tree. A swing hung from an extended branch and swayed in the wind. Her head leaned on his shoulder as they gazed off into the horizon. "Michael!" She remembered hearing a voice call from nowhere. "Michael" She remembered asking him to stay. It was not buy is choice to leave her side in that memory. Echoes of the name pierced her ears as she faded back to a contraction. She let out a loud moan. The world shook and the sky opened up, allowing a reddish orange glow to come through.

She could still feel his Psychic energy pulsing from a distance. She could feel his pain. She could feel his sorrow. She sent a telepathic message to him moments later. "Michael" Beckett's mind echoed with his own name in a familiar female voice. He cringed inside his small cell, holding his ears and clenching his eyes shut. "Get Out of my head damn it!" he shouted loudly. A hallucination drew Michael into a world outside of his cell. This world was blurry and carried a tan hue. He walked in a slower than normal motion. It felt as if he were underwater trying to move. The vision of a voluptuous woman appeared before him. Rage filled his heart as he attempted to draw words upon her. "Wh..." her hand stopped him short before he could say a full word. She grabbed him gently by the hands and said "I'm sorry". Even as all of the anger built up inside of Michael's heart, even as all of Michael's thoughts and words built up inside him, after hearing those words he felt a tremble in his legs. His hands began to tremor uncontrollably and tears drifted from his eyes. He knew what was right and what was wrong, and although he had been waiting to give her his two cents for more than 9 months in contemplation of what to say in a moment just like this, it all fell short. All he could say in a trembling voice was "I accept your apology and I miss you". In the back of his mind he thought how could he miss her? How could he even contemplate such a statement? Michael didn't know what to make of his words other than fear of her power or that he had been lonely for so long he needed something to hold on to. It was instinct to love that made Michael say that. She smiled back at Michael and the vision faded away back to his cell.

Hours passed by as she lay on the floor of the dark room happy with what she just did. She had reconciled with the closest part of her she could call love, but she was still alone and didn't know if she would make it through this birth. She knew there was perhaps a few hours left till it happened. She though a bit more about Michael, she could feel his presence in this world and thought about it because it gave her hope. Hope that she would see him again. But, as if by fate, his presence faded into darkness. He was there, and then he wasn't. "What had just happened?" she thought to herself. She projected her child like self to the location he was just in. His cell covered in blood, but nobody was to be found. Michael was dead, and the killer left his Psychic foot prints everywhere. It was Fettel. She knew both sons had been searching for her for some time now, but why kill Michael? They must now know there is a child coming to this world because of what Michael knew. She faded back to herself in the black room.

Off in the corner a ghostly figure formed. It hovered to her body and focused itself into a human form. "Michael!" excitedly she gasped. He smiled and sat on the floor and perched her head on his lap. Psychically there mind met and melded to one another's. "It's almost over, and when it is we can be free for all eternity" said Michael. A glimmering ray of hope had reared itself to her. In this hour of darkness perhaps there could be a flash of light.

The door to the dark room swung open allowing 2 mid-aged men to enter. It was them. I was the sons she had not seen in some time. "Time to consider the entire options brother" Fettel said to the other brother. They could not see Michael's ghost protecting their mother's body. Rage consumed both sons as an argument and a physical confrontation ensued. A gun was raised and pointed at Fettel's head. 3 shots echoed as he fell to the ground and his mother's heart weakened. Although she had just lost her youngest son, she knew her baby would be safe in her oldest hands. She was dying, and he was tho only one that could.

As he took the baby away and walked out of the door, Michael smiled at her and said " let us fade to the other side, and watch over our child. Take my hand… Alma." The two faded into ash as the room faded to complete black.


End file.
